


punish me, daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Caught, Daddy Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Punishment, josh tops, lots of sin, sorry Mum, tyler is a cute dom, wow a fic that isn't crack by me!!1!1!1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler and Josh are looking for new things at the 'toy store'. One thing leads to another, and Tyler decides to put on a show for Josh in the changing rooms (tyler even doms) and they are caught. Tyler decides to steal a collar and Josh finds out... nyheheh.





	1. the beginning of the sin

They walk hand in hand into the 'toy store'. Tyler runs round like a kid in a candy shop and spots the section with all the pretty, lacy panties. His eyes go wide with excitement and he dashes over, looking at all the amazing colours and patterns. Josh, still at the door, lets out a chuckle at his cute baby boy. He had decided to treat Tyler to some new stuff since he had been such a good boy. He strolls around, seeing all the amazing toys and lubes they had. On a shelf near the corner, he saw an AMAZING vibrator. He instantly knew Ty would love it and shoved it into his basket. It was pretty and pink and had loads of different settings for them to try out. Josh smirks, thinking of what they could do with it. He really wanted more things, though. 'I can hold off the fun a little longer...' he thinks.  
Meanwhile, Tyler is jumping around, grabbing practically all the panties he could find. His eyes head towards a certain few items and his eyes go even wider. He looks at the collars and leashes and fantasises about what Jos- ahem, daddy taking over him, thinking about the punishments. He always secretly loves being punished, and these thoughts pushed his limits. Quickly, he grabbed a collar. Armfuls of panties, he runs over to Josh and before Josh could make a comment on how many panties he was holding, Tyler dragged his daddy into the dressing rooms. Josh took a seat, wondering why he was dragged in here, but his eyes glanced down to his baby boy's crotch and he really understood then. Tyler energetically said 'Daddy, I'm doing a little show for you, so pleaseee just stay there, okay?' Josh, intrigued, nodded and Tyler took this as a sign to start. He pulled off his pink skirt first and pulled on a pair of pastel blue panties with a cute ribbon on front, stumbling quite a bit in the process, making Josh giggle a bit, but he stopped when he saw his baby boy. The panties perfectly matched with his blue crop top. His leaking cock was pressed to his stomach, and Tyler strutted over to Josh, dropped onto his knees and slowly unzipped his daddy's pants, giving his bulge a little kiss. Attempting to do a growly dom voice, he said 'These stupid pants have to go, I hate them, I wanna see you, daddy!' and Josh found it really funny and cute, but decided to go with the fact that at the moment, Tyler was a very intimidating dom. (even though he obviously wasn't) and then he nodded, biting his lip. Tyler practically ripped his pants off, leaving Josh in just boxers and a shirt. Tyler ran his small hands across Josh's huge bulge and slowly pulled his boxers off. Now Josh was exposed, and the sight drove Tyler crazy. You'd think Tyler would be weak, but nope. He pounced on Josh like a wild animal and pushed him down to the floor. 'Okay daddy, now I am gonna ride your big cock~ mmph!' As Tyler lowered down, he let out a huge moan that was as sweet as honey to Josh's ears, but obviously the manager of the store didn't agree... Just when Josh was gonna cum, there was a knock on the dressing room door. Oh fuck. They were too caught up in the pleasure to realise their volume. They were asked to leave. They quickly threw on their clothes and left, but not before Tyler stuffed the collar into his panties. On their way out, the alarm sounded. As if they weren't in hot enough water... Josh set off running, but Tyler couldn't keep up. He was nearly grabbed by security, but Josh luckily noticed and scooped Tyler up. He dashed away and soon enough, they got to the car. They both hopped in and Josh started the car and shot off as quick as a bullet. The both of them started laughing at the situation and when they got home, Tyler went to sit down, but that collar he stole fell out his panties. Josh let out a gasp and walked over to Ty. 'Babyboy, what's this? Where did you get it, hm?' and Tyler looked at his daddy with the guiltiest look ever. 'Um- I.. I... the toy store?'  
'Oh, but Tyler, I really don't remember paying for anything there today.'  
'Well... I guess... Um, I stole it-' Josh gasped again. 'Baby! Do you know how much trouble you could've got in?' he growled. Tyler looked up at him with innocent brown eyes and smirked. 'Oh, I know, but I've been such a bad boy. I think I should be punished, Daddy.' Before he knew it, the collar was on his neck. 'Oh, Ty, you really asked for it, you fucking whore.'  
Tyler knew he wouldn't be walking properly for weeks after this punishment. 


	2. the punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for some smut + some intense punishment

Josh smiled as he dragged Tyler to the dark bedroom. The curtains were tightly shut. Josh slowly stripped Tyler, leaving him in pretty panties and a fluffy collar. Josh reached under their bed, grabbing their 'toy chest'. It was full of all the sex toys you could ever think of. Josh grabbed the ropes and a black blindfold. Tyler's eyes went wide; they were only used for really, really bad punishments. 'Lay down, baby boy. I'm tying you up now, ok?' Josh roughly said. Tyler shakily lay down, legs spread. Josh had an evil smirk plastered to his face as he tied Tyler's arms and legs to the bed. Tyler wanted Josh really badly, but he couldn't ask; he knew that would make his punishment even worse. His lips were tightly shut as Josh put the blindfold on Tyler's delicate face. 'Hard already? What a slut.' Tyler let out a needy whine at this, but Josh slapped his thigh. 'Okay, what should we use first? Oh, a whip? Yes, bad boys need to be whipped into shape, don't they?' Tyler replied 'Yes Josh-' but was cut off by a whip to the thigh. He yelped and Josh said, his voice sweet as sugar, 'Don't you mean 'master'?' Tyler furiously nodded, tears running down his face, 'Yes Master!'  
'Good...Now, lesson one; don't be so loud, especially in public.' Tyler was whipped. Hard. He whimpered at the pain, but this was just the tip of the iceberg. Josh whipped him several times, leaving red marks all over his body. Suddenly, he untied the ropes. 'Sit up,' Josh spat at Tyler. Ty sat up as quick as his body let him but cringed because the whipping he had just gotten. Josh ignored this; usually he would be concerned, but this was a punishment. Tyler felt the toy box being placed in front of him. 'Okay, now pick one. Don't peek or you'll be whipped more, ' Josh instructed. With shaking hands, Tyler quickly pulled out the first thing he could grab, which just so happened to be the biggest vibrator they owned. Josh almost gasped thinking of all the possibilities. Josh thought of an amazing punishment. He pulled his little baby's blindfold off and giggled when Tyler's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, instantly filling with regret. He didn't know what his master would do, but he did know it wasn't gonna be fun. Josh ruffled through the box and pulled out some pink fluffy handcuffs. Tyler didn't dare make a sound as the handcuffs were locked, restraining his arms. They were trapped behind his back. Josh opened up the curtains and placed a chair next to the window. Tyler realised that this was going to be... very bad, to say the least. He was picked up and placed onto the chair. His legs were spread open and tied to the sides of the window, giving the public a lovely view. Josh grabbed some lube off of the bedside table and poured a generous amount of lube onto the vibrator. He slowly walked over to Tyler, who was now furiously blushing and slowly shoved the vibrator up his tight little ass. Tyler gasped and moaned uncontrollably, and shouted 'DADDY PLEASE JUST- mmph, aghh' when the vibrator hit the spot. Josh ignored the desperate whines coming from Tyler and turned the vibrator on full. Tyler screamed 'DADDY, PLEASE, I'M GONNA CUM, nngh!' and Josh angrily said 'Don't. You. Fucking. Dare.' Tyler gulped and said, 'But...' He looked at Josh, giving him the most innocent, pleading look he could make. 'Well, babyboy, you should've thought before you stole that collar.' Josh said, grabbing a gag. 'We need to shut that pretty mouth, you sound like a cheap whore, hm? Slut.' Josh chuckled. He put the gag on Tyler, grabbing his clothes off of the floor. He quickly put his clothes on and sarcastically said 'Have fun, cutie! Oh- almost forgot this!' and put a cock cage on Tyler. 'You're not gonna cum for a looong time, baby.' He grabbed his coat and left, leaving Tyler writhing, muffled screams echoing through the house. Disgusted passers by shot him evil glares and ran off. Horrified parents dragged their children away, sheilding their innocent eyes, but the worst part was not being able to cum. His cock was throbbing, it was truly painful after a while. The pain and the pleasure was too much; he broke down, crying and moaning. He was a mess. After a few hours, Josh came back. He had bought some Taco Bell and some oil for Tyler's marks. He ran up to his boyfriend and dropped the bags. He kissed Tyler on the cheek and untied him. He pulled out the vibrator and gag. Tyler let out his loudest moan yet. 'Da- daddy, please, i'm sorry justletmecome' and Josh decided the punishment was over. 'Of course, such a good boy for daddy, let me take this off baby,' and as soon as he pulled off the cock cage, Tyler let out a sweet moan and yelled 'Jo- Joshyyyyy! Ngh, yes, yes, oh fuck, i'm cumming!' and ribbons of white flew into the air, landing all over Tyler's perfect tummy and even on Josh's face. Panting, Tyler quietly said 'I love you so much, Joshy.' and fell asleep. Josh had a bright smile on his face and pecked Tyler's cheek. He grabbed the bag he had dropped before and pulled out the oil and gently caressed Tyler's whip marks, taking care of them and massaging them. He cuddled Tyler and they peacefully lay until the police knocked. They got a fine for scarring everyone who saw Tyler, but it was worth it. They spent the night cuddling watching films and eating tacos and candy. However, the next morning really wasn't fun for Tyler when he tried to walk, so they just relaxed at home, sniggling under the blankets and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the ending though lmao
> 
> to my fren; did i scare you off lmao rip me

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYY, punishment will be published tonight! Bring some holy water because some sin is 'coming' up 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> get it
> 
>  
> 
> coming
> 
>  
> 
> ehHEHEHEHHHH
> 
> i need to get a life


End file.
